


The End

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty finally ends it all





	The End

The day had come. Morty had been planning this for a few weeks now. He waited for the school year to end. Summer would be busy with her friends and a new job, his parents were planning a small vacation together, and if he timed it just right, he wouldn't have to worry about Rick. Tonight was the night. He was finally going to do it. He was going to die. Currently, he was alone in his room, it was a little after 12:00 pm, and it had been relatively quiet. Morty was just listening to music watching the time tick away; he needed to wait for Rick to go to bed, or at least pass out. All he could do now was be patient.

Rick sat on the garage bench, immersed in his work and his flask. Something seemed off with Morty today, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He got up and walked to the kitchen, a feeling that he should check on Morty nagging at the back of his mind. Pushing the thought aside, he made his way to his room.

Anxiety was settling in for Morty. All he could think about was what it would feel like to die. Would he finally be at peace? How bad would it hurt? The plan was to slit his wrist in the tub, and yes he did get the idea from that shitty series's 13 reasons why. He was going to have his Hannah moment! He knew since the family was away Rick would find him first. Rick's don't really care about Morty's so he was sure it wouldn't be a big deal for him. I mean Rick has a free Morty replacement coupon anyways. He would probably just ditch his body without even telling the family. That was honestly better than summer finding him... or even worse his mom. The music started to sound tunneled around Morty's heavy breathing and impending anxiety attack. He kept his eyes closed tight and started digging his fingers into his sides waiting for the feeling to pass.

Rick sat on his bed and pulled out his flask, taking a long drink from it. His mind was bouncing in between going and checking on Morty, rolling over and going to sleep, and why in the hell he had this leaden feeling in his gut. His good old "just don't think about it policy" wasn't doing the trick. Maybe he just needed to drink more, yeah that was probably it. Having decided that his gut usually wasn't wrong, he got up and padded quietly down the hall to Morty's door. 

Morty had reached the point of full-blown anxiety. All he could hear now was a muffled ringing in his ear that might sound like music and the rapid thumping coming from his own heart. He was crying now, but no sound was coming out. He dug his hands in deeper to his thighs waiting for it to pass. He just kept telling himself over and over just a little longer. Just be a little patient, and he could end it all soon.

Hearing Morty crying, Rick entered the room and seeing the state Morty was in, rushed to his side. "H-hey buddy. A-are you ok?" Rick asked, turning off the music. Rick was fairly drunk at this point, so his mood was good. 

Startled by sudden movements of Rick coming to his side Morty was a bit stunned. His breath hitched and he started blinking back the tears as hard as he could. Morty sat up and scooted back a bit to put some distance between him and Rick. "Uhhh um y-yhea R_Rick, I-I'm uhh fff-iii.. I'm o-okay." Morty's stutter was always much worse when he was mid panic attack.

"D-did something happen? D-do I need to ki-kick somebody's ass?" Rick wasn't sure what to make of Morty's behavior, it seemed like someone had done something to upset him. "M-Morty you can talk to m-me about anything you know."

Morty shifted uncomfortably on his bed. He knew if he lied to Rick, Rick would know right away, but he couldn't just tell him how much he hated himself and that he was getting ready to kill himself after he goes to sleep. " R-Rick please, I-I really don't wanna talk right now. I-I just wanna sleep." Hoping Rick would drop the subject Morty leaned up against his bed frame and started fiddling with the different apps on his phone. Hopefully, Rick would take a hint and leave.

Rick knit his eyebrows together. Apparently not convinced. "Maybe I-in the morning we could g-go on an adventure then? Y-you've been in school s-so much we haven't h-had the time." Rick smiled warmly. "I miss m-my Morty."

A tear slid down Morty's cheek. There was no way in hell he could look Rick in the eye now. Morty knew Rick's being nice was an extreme rarity and he couldn't let this one instance overshadow all the others. He had to stick with the plan. Nothing was going to erase his pain, his fear, his lack of friends, his dysfunctional family. The only thing that would truly make it all stop would be if Morty's heart stopped. Morty couldn't acknowledge Rick's words. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep. "C-c-can I pl-please go to-oo bed now. I-I'm really tired."

Rick reached out and wiped the tears from Morty's cheek. Concern was written all over his face, but he knew that Morty didn't want to speak more on the subject. He pats Morty's cheek softly and stands with a sigh. "I-I'm just down the hall if you n-need me kiddo. We'll have that adventure i-in the morning."

He turns and exits Morty's room, hesitant to go back to his own.

Morty's only response was a vigorous nod of the head. He didn't want to break down any further in front of Rick. After Rick shut the bedroom door behind him, Morty softly whispered: " I'm sorry." He would leave a note saying it all, but right now he just needed to wait for Rick to get to sleep. Then his plan could be put into action.

Rick sat on his bed once again, nursing his flask. Something was wrong with the kid; he just didn't know what.

The clock was moving even slower now; about an hour had passed since Rick left and he couldn't hear any noises coming from down the hall. Morty contemplated on if Rick had actually passed out or If he was doing work in his Room. He walked across the room and placed his ear up against the paper thin walls. Silence. Okay, it was safe enough now to start his letter.

Rick was silently tinkering with projects and heard Morty's steps across the floor in the dead silent house.

Morty sat down at his desk and pulled out his notebook. 

Dear family, 

It's hard for me to put into words just how much I look forward to death. I hate my life. Rick, I hope more than anything you alone find this letter and my body. I think it would be easier on the family if you just replaced me without telling them... but If that's not possible please know I don't blame you, or anyone. This is my choice, and I can't wait to feel at peace. 

\- Morty Smith

Morty read the note over and over again unsure on if he said to little or too much. It was hard to say really. Checking the clock now, it was getting late. Morty walked over to his bed and pulled out a tiny box of razors he had stashed under his mattress. "Alright, I guess its now or never. I should probably do this in the bathroom. It'll make it easier clean up." Morty opened his bedroom door and peeked into the dark hallway. The house was silent. He made his way to the bathroom. 

Rick heard Morty's door open and close. He continued fiddling with his project at his desk thinking the kid probably just needed to use the bathroom. 

Morty tiptoed as quietly as possible. He locked the door and slid his letter underneath the bottom, so it was halfway sticking out. He sunk in the shallow tub. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He pulled out his small pack of razors and stared at the box.  
He pushed the razor up flush again his wrist and inhaled deeply. With a quick push, he shoved the razor deep into his flesh. He then began dragging it down his arm as he did his best to choke back his cries. With blood quickly pouring out of his arm he had trouble keeping his motor skills sharp. His attempt to slash his other wrist was sloppy at best. It was a much shallower more diagonal slash that was 3/4th the length of the first cut and 1/2 the depth. Morty's breathing became very erratic as he watches the blood leaving his body pooling in the tub. " fuck" he lightly whispered. The little pack of razors slipped right out of his weak hand and crashed loudly against the bathroom tile.


End file.
